The present relates to a novel universal support member for a platform or a table.
Collapsible furniture possess the advantage of being easy to store and transport. However, furniture of this type in the past have been complicated to manufacture and assemble. In addition, the constant opening and closing of such furniture requires moving parts which eventually fail. Collapsible furniture has also attained the reputation for being flimsy or rickety.
A support for a table or platform which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art would be a great advance in the field of furniture and furnishings.